


Полет воронов

by Fausthaus



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Генджи шел в школу и заблудился. До школы он все же дошел, только Судзуран оказался не таким, каким Генджи его помнил
Kudos: 1





	Полет воронов

Генджи, чертыхаясь про себя, уже с полчаса бродил по лабиринту маленьких улочек и грязных подворотен. Он никак не мог понять, где же именно он ошибся и свернул не туда. И это уже не лезло ни в какие ворота. Он был уверен, что найдет дорогу в Судзуран с закрытыми глазами. Хоть в жутком похмелье, хоть в жопу пьяным. Но по факту выходила какая-то хуйня. 

Остановившись, Генджи вытащил из пачки сигарету, щелкнул зажигалкой и затянулся. Бред какой-то. Знать район как свои пять пальцев и потеряться на ровном месте. Вот бы отец посмеялся вволю. Сам-то наверняка никогда не заблудится даже в самых ебанутых ебенях. Сколько раз Хидео говорил, что надо знать местность — это уже половина успеха. Генджи усмехнулся и чуть не подавился сигаретой: хорош наследник у Рюсей-кай, в школу и то без приключений дойти не может! 

Генджи затушил ботинком окурок и неторопливо огляделся по сторонам. Где-то вдалеке, справа, на ветру качалась вывеска овощного магазинчика. Ну хоть что-то знакомое! И это означало, что он все-таки не полный лох. Правда, подойдя поближе, Генджи с удивлением заметил, что вывеска выглядит как новая. Надо же, а Хирода-сан времени зря не терял и успел за ночь покрасить. Ведь еще вчера вечером она была такой же облезлой, как греющийся на солнышке старый кот того же Хироды-сана.

Ну, наконец-то! Генджи облегченно выдохнул, когда вышел из проулка и оказался у проезжей части. До школы было рукой подать. Непонятным оставалось только одно: как он мог потратить столько времени на то, что обычно занимало от силы минуты три?

На первый урок он без вопросов опоздал, поэтому бежать сломя голову причин точно не было. Правда, потом придется выслушать отповедь от Идзаки. Середина триместра была на носу, а значит и экзамены не за горами. Генджи честно старался не пропускать занятий, ведь большего от учеников преподаватели и не требовали. Но сегодня, в конце концов, даже уважительная причина была. Главное, чтобы Идзаки вместе с остальными ребятами живот не надорвал, услышав про нее.

Ну да нахуй! Пусть хоть уржутся до нервного тика, но врать он точно не будет! Мало ли странных вещей происходит каждый день. Заблудиться по дороге — не самое страшное. В размышлениях Генджи уже прошел ворота и направлялся к центральному входу в школу, когда ему в очередной раз показалось, что что-то не так. Он остановился и осмотрелся. Вроде все, как обычно: толпы праздношатающихся школьников, тут и там возникающие потасовки, оглушающий гул голосов или торчащие в окнах любители кулачных боев или просто свежего зимнего ветерка. Воздух и тот пах холодом. И это было уж совсем не так, как надо.

Генджи недоуменно посмотрел на серое небо, затянутое тяжелыми тучами. Погода точно была зимней. Генджи очень захотелось закрыть глаза и, открыв их, обнаружить, что ему все померещилось. Порыв ледяного ветра, который влез под расстегнутую форменную куртку, сделал задуманный опыт неважным. 

Генджи сжал кулаки и еще раз взглянул по сторонам. Стены школы были покрыты граффити едва ли не четверть от того, что было привычно видеть каждое утро, ворота были как новенькие, а вместо гранитной вывески название школы красовалось на покрытой лаком прямоугольной деревяшке, висящей на самих воротах.

— Такия! — чей-то громкий голос раздался со стороны спортивного зала и во дворе в тот же момент наступила тишина такая, что ее ножом разрезать можно было без проблем. — Выходи, сука! И забери свою шестерку, пока он еще дышит! В следующий раз я таким добрым не буду!

Генджи резко развернулся и посмотрел в сторону приближающейся группы старшеклассников, тащивших за собой какого-то парня явно в бессознанке. 

— Итару, не слишком ли ты зарвался? — Генджи замер на месте. Такого просто быть не может. Не может! Бред. Может, он заболел или у него крыша поехала? Нет. Скорее все же просто показалось. И проверить ведь просто: надо обернуться и посмотреть. — Если ты считаешь, что можешь вот так за здорово живешь калечить моих парней, то я тебе быстро покажу, на что ты действительно имеешь право, мразь!

Генджи резко развернулся и тут же забыл, как дышать. Совсем рядом с ним стоял Хидео. Ошибки быть не могло. Слишком часто в детстве Генджи рассматривал старые фотографии, когда отца не было рядом. Один из альбомов, который Хидео прятал тщательнее других, маленький Генджи обнаружил случайно, когда тот в буквальном смысле свалился ему чуть ли не на голову со шкафа в кабинете отца. Генджи искал тогда книжку со сказками и картинками, а в итоге полдня провел, рассматривая старые снимки. Именно на них он впервые и увидел Судзуран. И ворона, сидевшего на его воротах. Отчего-то отец, сфотографированный возле них, тоже напомнил ворона. Гордого, но почему-то одинокого. Хидео, вернувшись, забрал из рук уснувшего сына альбом. С тех пор Генджи его не видел, и спросить отца тоже не решался. 

Но даже если бы так не врезались в память пожелтевшие снимки, он бы все равно понял, кто стоит рядом с ним. Слишком многое казалось таким знакомым. Хидео стоял и рассматривал своих врагов совершенно спокойно, небрежно прокручивая на пальце деревянные четки. Он был уверен в своих силах на все сто. Это было привычно. Но внезапно Генджи стало страшно. Потому что спину Хидео никто не прикрывал. Он стоял посреди двора один, словно привык рассчитывать только на собственные силы.

— Не выебывайся, Такия! То, что ты побил Ханеко, еще не означает, что ты стал лидером Судзурана.

— Заткнись, Итару! — рядом с Хидео появился еще один парень. — Не сравнивай всех с собой, ублюдок! То, что ты сидишь и наблюдаешь, а потом бьешь из-за угла, не делает тебе чести.

— Ушияма, заткнись, — на этот раз голос Хидео был таким тихим, что его могли услышать только те, кто был совсем рядом. 

— Такия!

— Блядь, ты посмотри на Катагири. Он же еле дышит, а до сих пор этот урод нам его так и не отдал. А отбить мы его сейчас не можем. Эта тварь подобрала отличный момент, чтобы нанести нам удар. Вчера он чуть не искалечил Ядзаки. Его еще даже не перевели из реанимации. 

— Но его класс все равно остался на нашей стороне. Я сказал Кагео, чтобы все шли сейчас сюда.

— Значит ждем. Если не выйдет — отобьешь Катагири, пока я буду разбираться с Итару.

— Такия, ты не справишься сейчас. Недели не прошло с твоего последнего боя. Хочешь лежать на соседней койке с Ядзаки? Ты же до сих пор кашляешь кровью!

— Я не отдам ему Кена, — голос Хидео зазвучал металлом. — А ты сделаешь то, что я тебе скажу. 

— Бля, Такия, ты решил стать самоубийцей? Ты не бессмертный принц из той ебаной книжки. Пойми это, идиот!

— Такия! Так тебе нужна твоя шавка или мы можем еще с ней поиграться? — Итару кривился в злой ухмылке. — Он, конечно, лаять умеет. Вот только кусаться за тебя так и не научился, — он пнул бесчувственное тело ногой. — Меняю его на тебя. 

— Вот сука! — в тот же самый момент, отшвырнув сделавшего шаг вперед Хидео, Генджи рванул вперед. — Да я тебе за Кен-сана шею сверну, урод!

Генджи ворвался в самую середину толпы, окружающей Итару. В глазах все потемнело от злости, ярость забивала рассудок и помогала наносить удары врагам. И не замечать тех, которыми награждали Генджи ублюдки из банды Итару. Генджи был готов удавить всех собственными руками. И не заметил, как его окружили. Но через секунду он почувствовал, как к его спине прижалась другая. Знакомый запах и до потери пульса привычное ощущение безопасности придали еще больше сил. Вдвоем они продержались ровно до того момента, когда из школы выскочили человек двадцать и кинулись им на помощь. Но дожидаться их Итару явно не собирался.

— Мы еще не договорили, Такия! И не надейся, что ты от меня избавишься!

— Жду новой встречи, мудак! — Генджи и Хидео прокричали вслед убегающему Итару одновременно. И так же одновременно рассмеялись.

— А ты смелый, — голос Хидео звучал словно издалека. Он с трудом сел на землю, держась за грудь и сплюнул кровью. — Как тебя зовут, новичок? 

— Генджи, — он уселся рядом. 

— Еще один, блядь, принц, — подошел Ушияма. — Катагири досталось, но жить будет. Скорая, по крайней мере, ему не нужна. Кагео забрал его в класс. Там помогут. А тебе не мешало бы в больницу все-таки сходить.

— Мне не нужна нянька, Ушияма! 

— Ага. Сдохнуть раньше, чем мы влезем на вершину Судзурана, я тебе точно не дам, Такия. А осталось не так уж и много. Даже Ядзаки на твоей стороне, пусть и непонятно, что у него на самом деле в голове. А после сегодняшнего за тобой пойдет вся школа. Все видели, что для тебя на самом деле важно. 

— Ты заебал меня своим пафосом, Ушияма! — усмехнулся Хидео и, уцепившись за протянутую руку Ушиямы, поднялся. Вслед за ним встал и Генджи.

— Да пускай! Сути все равно он не изменит. А ты, принц Генджи, как тебя угораздило влезть в чужие разборки?  
— Не чужие! — Генджи сжал кулаки. — Понял?  
— Разумеется, — проговорил Хидео. — Он же теперь один из нас. Мы зависаем на заднем дворе, рядом с бассейном. Приходи вечером. А пока — будь осторожнее. Итару не из тех, кто спускает подобное.   
— Куда ты сейчас? — Генджи смотрел на кровь, текущую по лицу Хидео.  
— В больницу. Надо узнать, что там с Ядзаки.  
— И подлатать Такию, — хмуро проговорил Ушияма. — Что бы он о себе ни думал, он не бессмертный.  
— Занятий сегодня все равно не будет, — Хидео, прищурившись, посмотрел на небо. Потом перевел взгляд на Генджи. — Ты бы сходил домой. Иначе замерзнешь до вечера. Мы будем тебя ждать.

Ушияма и опирающийся на его руку Хидео уже дошли почти до ворот, когда Хидео обернулся:

— Генджи!

— Да?

— Спасибо, что помог сегодня вытащить Кена из заварушки. Ты хороший парень. Думаю, твой отец тобой гордится. 

— Хватит, Такия! — Ушияма потянул Хидео к выходу. — Успеешь ему все сказать вечером. А ты и вправду, Генджи, надел бы чего-нибудь еще. Сейчас даже не весна!

Генджи смотрел вслед уходящему отцу и с каждым мгновением его охватывал самый настоящий страх. Даже ужас. Ведь если все то, что сейчас произошло — правда, то ответ только один: он все-таки съехал с катушек. Как в противном случае объяснить все, что случилось? Или...

Генджи выскочил за ворота и кинулся обратно к овощной лавке Хироды-сана. И рядом с ней чуть не сбил мальчишку, выходящего из дома с маленьким котенком на руках. Мальчик испуганно шарахнулся обратно в дом, а Генджи, на секунду остановившись, бросился в уже знакомый проулок. Потом в еще один. И в следующий. Прошло минут тридцать, пока лабиринт грязных подворотен и узких улочек все же выпустил его на свободу. Знакомая вывеска, выцветшая и обшарпанная, заставила вспомнить, что он все же умеет нормально дышать, а сердце перестало биться как сумасшедшее. Старый кот, лежащий на подушке в окне магазинчика и греющийся на солнышке, посмотрел на Генджи и замурчал, когда тот погладил его по облезлому от старости боку. 

— Где ты был? — голос Идзаки за спиной прозвучал привычно спокойно. — Чута достал меня вопросами. И ты пропустил целый день, не предупредив меня.

— Как же я рад тебя видеть, Идзаки! — Генджи развернулся и улыбнулся так, что Идзаки снял очки, будто не поверил тому, что видел через них.

— Ты не ответил.

— Я заблудился.

— Ты думаешь, я куплюсь на этот бред? Может, скажешь правду?

— Хорошо! — Генджи повернулся к коту и еще раз погладил его. — Когда-нибудь я расскажу. А пока...

— Ты в порядке? — Идзаки слегка нахмурился. — Ты ведешь себя странно.

— Все хорошо, правда, — Генджи пошел вперед, но внезапно остановился. Идзаки, не успевший вовремя притормозить, практически влетел в него, но Генджи словно не заметил этого. Он смотрел вверх на небо, щурясь от яркого солнца. — Идзаки!

— Да?

— Я рад, что ты рядом. Скажи, — Генджи посмотрел на друга, — ты когда-нибудь слышал историю о принце по имени Генджи? 

— Что? — голос Идзаки дрогнул, а сам он внимательнее всмотрелся в лицо лидера GPS. — Ты точно в порядке? 

— Не волнуйся, я никуда не денусь, пока мы вместе не взлетим на вершину Судзурана. Ты ведь этого хочешь? 

— Такия...

— Вороны не всегда летают поодиночке. Ты не знал? — Генджи снова посмотрел на небо. — Ведь летать с друзьями намного веселее.


End file.
